Sasuke's Heart
by LossxOfxWords
Summary: Sasuke was such a grouch. I wonder wat would've happened if a certain little girl was there with him, to comfort and love him, and share his pain, when his family died. SasuOC
1. Living together

Hey people! it's darkmagic6594 with a brand new story! Hope you like it! Review! name of the girl: Kami a.k.a.: kami-chan. Oh, and Sakura is not gonna take part in this story whatsoever.

* * *

6 years ago... 

Laughter was heard all over Konoha. it belonged to many children running all over the dusty streets of Konoha. Two of those children happened to be our main characters, Sasuke and Kami

with Sasuke and Kami

"Hahahahahahah!" Sasuke laughed playfully "You'll never catch me, Kami!" "ha! That's what you think!" Kami replied. All of a sudden, Kami leaped and landed right on top of Sasuke. "Told ya I can catch you!" Kami said. "Hehe, so you catched me. Now get off, your heavy." Sasuke wheezed. "Eh? Oh, sorry Sasuke" Kami said, as she got off. "Should we go back to your house? Our parents might get worried" Sasuke suggested. "I guess we should. It's almost 7:30" Kami agreed. They walked back home quietly. When they got in the house, they saw a sight that scarred them for life. Wha they saw was their parents, on the floor, blood all over them. Kami immediately broke into tears. Sasuke hugged her to comfort her, crying as well. Kami truned and hugged Sasuke. "Sasuke... why did they leave us?" she asked, her voice breaking. "I don't know, Kami, I don't know who would do such a thing" Sasuke replied, his voice breaking also. "Sasuke," Kami started "Promise you will never leave me" she asked, with pleading eyes. "Kami," Sasuke looked t her "I promise. I won't leave you" Sasuke answered. They just cried, in each others arms

* * *

6 years later... 

Sasuke woke up, sweat all over him. He turned to a bed next to his and saw a girl. '_Kami'_ he thought. '_Why did i dream of that?_'. It's been 6 years since Kami and Sasuke's parents died. They have lived together ever since. Sasuke laid back down, thinking of his dream. About 10 minutes later, he fell asleep again.

In the morning...

Sasuke woke up and smelled the aroma of hickory smoked bacon. He immediately ran into the kitchen. He found Kami in front of the stove, still in her pajamas. "Um, you cooking bacon?" Sasuke asked. "Don't get cocky, it'll be ready in a few minutes" Kami replied.  
"Well hurry! I'm hungry"

"Talk to me like that, you cook yourself breakfast"

"Sorry." Sasuke squeaked. He was too lazy to cook breakfast. In around 3 minutes, there was bacon and eggs on the table. Kami handed Sasuke a plate and he got 2 eggs, sunny side up, and 5 strips of bacon. Kami got 2 strips of bacon and one egg, sunny side up. Sasuke finished his food in a wink of an eye. "Whoa! I didn't know you were that hungry!" Kami exclaimed. Sasuke just smiled. "Hurry, get dressed so we can get to school." Sasuke nodded and took a bath. When he was done, he came out of the bathroom with his usual clothing. "Your turn." He simply said. "Sasuke, you can go ahead to school." Kami replied. Sasuke nodded and left. Kami took a bath for about 7 minutes and went out with a black shirt, and some dark blue cargo pants, (like tenten's, except it's just a different color), and red and white arm warmers. She dried her brown hair. She then tied into a neat bun. Sh headed to school after that.

* * *

At school... 

Kami arrived in her classroom and saw Sasuke being clobbered with fan girls. She walked up to Sasuke and said "Hiya, Sasuke". She jumped over the fan girls and sat next Sasuke. Ino slapped Kami. "Hey! Didn't you see us walking to the seat!" Ino asked, furiously. Kami rubbed her cheek. "Yes I did,10 minutes ago. No one sitting here, so I sat here." Ino slapped her again. "Ow! Don't be so harsh! That hurts" Kami exclaimed. Ino slapped her again (boy, she slaps a lot) "You don't know pain!" Ino exclaimed. Sasuke gasped. That pushed Kami's buttons. Kami slapped Ino so hard. "I don't know pain? When you see your parents dead in front of you, then come talk to me about pain!" Kami exclaimed. Kami ran out of the classroom as fast as a bolt of lightning. "Sasuke-baby, did you see what she did to me?" Ino said, trying to look sad. "You are so stupid." Sasuke replied coldly, and ran after Kami. Everyone stared at Ino

* * *

With sasuke and Kami... 

"Kami, wait!" sasuke tried desperately to catch up with Kami. She just kept running. She kept running until she ran out of the school. Then, she broke down, fell on her knees, and kept on crying. Sasuke kneeled down next to her. He rubbed her back gently, trying to comfort her. "Sasuke, why don't they understand?" She turned to him "I have no one else but you, and they try to take you away anyway." She cried even more. Sasuke hugged Kami. He whispered in her, "No one can ever take me away from you.". They decided it would be good to go back to the classroom. When they goot there, they were surprised that Iruka-sensei wasn't there yet. "Hey, where is Iruka-sensei?" asked Kami. "He's not here." Ino simply said. "Oh, gee, that was helpful, miss state-out-the-obvious-alot." Kami joked. "_Children. Iruka-sensei is in the hospital. children in his class goes home early today._" Someone said over the P.A. system (if they don't really have one i the anime/manga, well, this is my story, so anything can happen) In a second, the classroom was empty.

* * *

With Sasuke and Kami

"Wow, that was lucky." Sasuke stated. "Kami?" He turned and found out that she wasn't there anymore. "Oh, well." He kept on walking. and a few minutes later.. "Sasuke!" Kami yelled, she jumped on his back. "Ahh! Kami!" Sasuke yelled, almost losing his balance. " Want to get some dumplings and green tea?" Kami asked innocently. "Your treat?" Sasuke asked, as innocently. Kami rolled her eyes "Fine" "Okay!" Sasuke yelled. He grabbed Kami's thighs, and he ran to the restaurant. "We're here!" Sasuke said. "Damn! You must be really hungry!" Holding a death grip on Sasuke's shirt. "You didn't feed me enough on breakfast." Sasuke simply stated. She just sat down. "7 cases of dumplings please!" Kami and Sasuke said in unison. "oh, and some green tea please!" Kami added. In 10 minutes, their food was ready. (there are 4 dumplings in each case). "Half and half? first one to finish will ride on the other one's back home" Sasuke challenged, knowing that Kami was strong enough to carry him on her back. " Your on!" Kami yelled,.In a blink of an eye, the two started wolfing down the dumplings. Kami finished first. "hahahahahahahaha! I won! Now you have to carry me home!" Sasuke muttered a damn. "How much is it gonna be? " Kami asked. "95 dollars" the waiter said. "No problem!" she grabbed her wallet, pulled out at least 10 bills, and handed them to the waiter. They walked out the restaurant. "C'mon Sasuke!" Kami yelled as she jumped on his back, "Let's go home.". "Okay but I'm running" Sasuke said. Before Kami could protest, Sasuke grabbed her thighs and started running.

They got home in about 5 minutes. When he let Kami down, she started yelling, "Oh my god! Next time would you slow down a bit! I mean, I know you could run fast, but it seems you ran faster when i'm on your back! Do you run fast to scare the living hell out of me or what?" Sasuke just blinked. "Yes, I do that to scare the living hell out of you. Why? Is thata problem?" sasuke asked innocently. Kami rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. She got out in her white, flower patterened pajamas. "Finaly. Took you long enough." Sasuke said, heading to the bathroom. "Shut up." Kami said, throwing a pillow at him. The pillow was blocked by the door. When Sasuke got out, Kami was already asleep.

* * *

In Kami's dream

"Sasuke!" Kami cried. She was chained to a wall, and she was forced to watch Sasuke beig tortured. The gaurds took a kunai, and slashed it across his back.

"Sasuke!"

"Kami..."

"Sasuke! Please! don't leave me!"

"kami.." Sasuke's eyes began to close

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Kami shot up like a blot of lightning. She quickly went to Sasuke's room. She slightly nudged him. Sasuke's eyes began to open. "Kami" Sasuke sat up. "Sasuke, can I sleep with you tonight? I had a really bad dream." Kami asked. Sasuke nodded. She climbed into his bed. She immediatley fell asleep. Sasuke laid back down. He draped his arm over her wiast, and buried his face in her hair. He fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

Well? you like it? I hope you do. Well, just so you know, I'm not updating until I get at least 10 reviews. Well, I'm out!

Ja ne

-darkmagic6594


	2. Iruka sensei!

Hey people! Well, I didn't get as much reviews as i hoped for, but, you know, at least I didn't get any flames. Well, thanks for all you readers and special thanks to The reviewers. I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION! Sorry, kinda lost it there, well, here's chapter 2 for 'Sasuke's heart'

* * *

The next morning... 

Sasuke's alarm clock woke Kami up. 'Stupid alarm clock.' Kami attempted to throw the clokc out the window, but she felt an arm around her waist. She turned around and saw Sasuke. 'Sasuke..' She thought. She grabbed his hand and stayed in that position for a few minutes. She started to get up, but felt Sasuke's grip tighten. "Sasuke? When did you get up?" Kami asked "When you grabbed my hand" He simply answered. "I got to get up." Kami said. "No. Stay. Please." Sasuke pleaded. Kami smiled and laid back down.

Later...

"Sasuke! Hurry up, damn it! We're gonna be late!" Kami yelled. "Wait up! I can't find my other shoe!" Sasuke yelled back. Kami groaned. She ran upstairs and saw Sasuke in the middle of a very messy hall. "Sasuke!" Kami yelled as she began to chase Sasuke. "AAAHHH! Kami, i'm sorry! I can't find my shoe! don't kill me!" Sasuke yelled, as he ran all over the house. He then stopped and stared at a spot on the floor. He bent down, and came up with a sandal. "Here it is" Sasuke said. Kami sweatdropped. "Let's just go to school." Kami said, leavin Sasuke to put on his shoe.

* * *

At school... 

Sasuke and Kami came bursting in the room, trying to catch their breaths. "Are we late? I'm sorry, the idiot next to me couldn't find his shoe." Kami tried to explain. But when she looked up, she no one, but her classmates. "Oh it's just you people."Kami said. "How can you call Sasuke-kun an idiot?" Ino exclaimed. Kami stared at her like she was crazy. "Easy, like this," Kami turned to Sasuke and "IDIOT!" Kami yelled at sasuke. "Hey! not my fault my shoe got lost..." Sasuke tried to deffend himself. Ino slapped her "And there you go with the slapping again.." Kami mumbled. "You don't call Sasuke-kun and idiot! I mean, c'mon! He's perfect! He's smart, he's good at being a ninja..." Ino kept blabbering.

Kami stared at Ino like there was some bug on her face. Kami ignored her and she went down the stairs to her seat. Sasuke also began walking down the stairs, but then, crazy fangirls clobbered him again, blocking the way to Kami. He looked at her, and she shrugged. Kami just sat there,watching Sasuke, wondering if she should help him or not. '_Nah, he could handle those girls. He's a strong guy'_ she thought. She turned and started reading something.

Sasuke stared at Kami. _' Why isn't she helping me?'_ he thought. He sighed and jumped over the huge mob of girls and landed right next to Kami's desk. He sat down and tried to look at what she was reading. "'Bout time you got here" Kami said, pulling her book away. "You think it's easy to avoid rabid fangirls?" he said as he pointed to the group of girls giving Kami death glares. "Ahem". Kami coughed as she pointed to a group of guys giving Sasuke death glares. "Oh, right, I forgot about those lunatics." Sasuke said. "Don't call them lunatics. Crazy fanguys, yes, but not lunatics. They try really hard for my attention. How dissapointed will they be when I reject them all." Kami said, whispering the last part. Sasuke just 'hmph'ed.

Iruka arrived about 10 minutes later. Everyone yelled "Iruka-sensei, your late", except for Sasuke. "I'm sorry, I almost broke my leg yesterday, it was just very very very VERY painful cramps. Anyway..." Iruka-sensei started babbling. "I'm bored" Kami whispered to Sasuke. "Your not the only one." Sasuke whispered back. Kami and Sasuke kept whispering back and forth. Then all of a sudden...

"AHH!" Iruka sensei yelpped as he collapsed. "Iruka-sensei!" Kami yelled as she jumped from her seat to Iruka. "What happened?" She asked. "The cramps! They're back!" He yelled. "Oh no! Kami yelled as she checked his leg. "Sasuke! Go get the nurse, now!" Kami ordered, "Shikamaru! Get a wet towel" She ordered. "Why should I be pulled into this mess?" He said, not bothering to open his eyes. "Just..do..it..now!" she commanded. "Okay, okay." He said, as he walked out of the room. "Iruka-sensei, it's gonna be okay." Kami said, trying to calm down her struggling teacher. Shikamaru came back with a cloth in his hand. "Finaly!" Kami yelled, as she grabbed the towel from his hand. She folded it neatly into a rectangle. She took of Iruka's forehead protecter, and replaced it with the cloth.

5 minutes later, Sasuke came back with the nurse. "Oh my god! What happened!" exclaimed the nurse. "Our teachers leg started cramping." Kami explained. "Cramps! That's all!" asked the nurse. "Trust me, ma'am, you don't know how painful they are" Kami said. Okay, i'll take him to the office" The nurse said as she place Iruka's arem over her shoulders. "You kids go home." She said.

* * *

After school... 

"Wow, 2 times in a row..." Kami said. "I know. I wonder if Iruka-sensei is ok." Sasuke wondered. "I hope he feels better." Kami said. "Yeah. Hey, let's get some ramen, my treat." Sasuke suggested. Kami gasped. "Sasuke, _your_ treat! What's the occasion?" Kami asked. "Nothing. Geez, when was the last time I treated us for dinner?" Sasuke asked. "Hmm, about 9 years, 5 months, and 15 days." Kami said. "Wow, you kept track..." Sasuke mumbled. "Well, let's go!" Kami yelled as she jumped on Sasuke's back. "I'm runnning!" Sasuke said as he grabbed her thighs. "NNNNOOOOOOO!" Kam yelled as cold wind blew at her face.

When they arrived at Ichiraku's ramen, Kami was out of breath, and Sasuke was smirking on how much he scares her when he runs. Sasuke sat down, and 5 seconds later, someone hit him really hard on the back. "Ow! He xclaimed. "I told not to ran, dammit!" Kami yelled at him. "I'm sorry! It's just so damn funny how you freak out" It's not funny to me!" She pointed out. "Well duh! your the one getting freaked out!" Sasuke pointed out.. Kami just shutted up.

After the ramen dinner...

Kami decided to walk, knowing the fact that if she jumped on Sasuke's back, he would run. They got home soon after eating. "Finaly!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I call using the bthroom first!" Kami yelled as she ran to the bathroom. Once she got there, she slammed the door shut and locked the door. "Damn it!" Sasuke cursed. you could hear maniacle laughter from the other side. About 15 minutes later, Kami came out on her blue pajamas. Sasuke immediatley ran in the bathroom. "Damn. If I knew he needed to use it so much, I wouldv'e let him go first..." Kami mumbled to herself. About 20 minutes later, Sasuke came out. "'bout damn time!" Kami yelled at him. "Shut up! You finished the damn shampoo!" He yelled back. "Oh, right." Kami said. "Well, i'm going to bed" Kami said as she walke passed Sasuke "Yeah, me too." Sasuke said, as he walked into his bedroom.

* * *

Next morning.. 

The bright sunlight woke up Kami. "Damn good-for-nothing sun, waking me up on a saturday morning..." Kami mumbled to herself. "You know, Kami, It's not good to talk to yourself." she heard someone say. She turned towards the door, and found Sasuke. "What are you doing in my room, Uchiha Sasuke!" Kami asked. "Well, Aburaku Kami, I was gonna wake you up, then i heard talking, and saw you were talking to yourself." Sasuke answered. Kami got up, went past Sasuke, and went into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked. "Eggs, scrambled , and some bacon." Sasuke said. Kami started cooking and in a few minutes, the food was coooked. Kami gave the fod to Sasuke and went to the bathroom.

When she got out, fully dressed , Sasuke started asking her wuestions.

"Why didn't you eat?"

"Because I'm not hungry."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Want me to change?" She asked. She was wearing black , baggy, pants with zippers and pockets all over. She was also wearing a dark blue shirt, which was tight for her , and some fingerless gloves. "No, it's just that, we don't have school, we're not going anyone, and whenever we're home, all we wear are our pajamas." Sasuke said. "In your case, boxers and a white t-shirt." Kami mumbles to herself. "What?"Sasuke asked. "Nothiong, I'm training, if you wanna come, then come, but i'm going on ahead." Kami replaied, heading to the door.


	3. Let's train!

HEY PEOPLEZ! WHAT'S HAPPENING! I am super duper sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! School started, and all my teachers giving me tons of homework! But today is my day off, so, i'm gonna update! Okay, here's the next chapter for 'Sasuke's Heart'

* * *

Kami headed for the door. "Wait!" Sasuke yelled and started running around the house. Kami watched Sasuke running around the house looking for his clothes. After about 10 minutes, Sasuke showed up infront of Kami, fully clothed. "You better clean that when we get back" Kami told Sasuke. "Okay, okay, but you better help me." Sasuke said, "Why?" Kami asked "Remember the last time I tried to clean the house"  
"Don't remind me..." 

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke, clean up the house while I go shopping for groceries" Kami asked Sasuke. "No problem, Kami" Sasuke told Kami. Kami left and Sasuke stared at the mess infront of him. "Might as well get started..." Sasuke mumbled to himself. He went to his room first. He went to his room and gaped. 'I can't believe my room is this messy' he thought. He immediatley started. He took all of his dirty clothes and put them in the hamper. He took all his clean clothes and folded them and put them in his closet. After that, he dusted his tv, dresser, side table, etc. Afterwards, he fixed his bed. 'There, all done' Sasuke thought. He got out of his room and headed to Kami's._

_When Sasuke entered Kami's room, he couldn't believe what laid right infront him. inside, inside Kami's room was... Kami's room was... CLEAN! HOW DOES SHE KEEP HER ROOM CLEAN AND THE HOUSE DIRTY! Sasuke immedieatley left her room, kinda pissed. He want to the living room and started picking up all these kinds of wrappers, potato chip bags, plastic cups,all that stuff. 'Did we have a party here or something?' Sasuke thought. He continued on cleaning the livng room and headed for the kitchen_

_Sasuke started washing dishes. He was kinds disgusted on what he found on some of the plates, but he decided to ignore it. He continued on to the stove. Hewiped the stove clean and left.After ward, was the oven. Whenhe opened it, Saske gaped. He couldn't even describe how dirty the stove was. I can't even describe how dirty the stove was, but if it means Kamiusing it to cook him a very delicious meal, then it was worht it. Sasuke took a sponge, put dishwashing soap on it, and started scrubbing. After scrubbing the whole ove, on Sasuke's sponge, there was melted cheese, breadecrums, barbeque sauce, and other disgusting stuff that you don't even wanna know about._

_After cleaning the whole house, Sasuke started to vacume. He vacumed his room, he vacumed Kami's room, and he vacumed the kitchen. The last room he needed to vacume was the living room. A few minutes after he started, Kami came in. "Sasuke! The house is clean!" Kami said, surprised. "Well, duh! I've been CLEANING it" Sasuke said. "Good, well, have you changed the vacum bag, yet?" Kami asked. "Uh, no" Sasuke said, then.._

**BOOM!**

_In less than a second, Kami, Sasuke, and the house was covered in dust. "GGGRRRRRRRRRRRR, SASUKE!"_

_Emd Flashback_

"That was a horrible day." Sasuke proclaimed. Kami and Sasuke finally arrived in their training spot. "You wanna spar?" Kami asked Sasuke. No, Kami CHALLENGED Sasuke. "Your on. Loser buys dumplings" Sasuke agreed, raising the stakes a lil bit. So, Kami and Sasuke started sparring.. Kamo made the frist move by grabbing a kunai out of her bag and attacked Sasuke. Sasuke threw shuriken and kunais at her. All the kunai hit her. But then, POOF, Kami's a log. and above Sasuke, appeared Kami. Once again, Sasuke threw Kunai and shuriken at Kami, excpecting a poof of smoke. but nothing. This caught him by surprise. It turned out to be Kami, the real Kami. Kami Fell and tried to stab Sasuke with the kunai. But Sasuke grabbed her wrist before the kunai could reach him. But then, another Kami appered from the bushes and attacked Sasuke.

Sasuke was totally surprised, but managed to doge her. The Kami infront of him jumped back. Now, the 2 Kami's stood side by side. Then there was a poof of smoke, and one Kami disapeared. Well, at least that's what Sasuke thought. When the puff of smoke cleared, Sasuke saw that both Kamis disappeared. Then, from the bush, Kami attacked and Sasuke. Sasuke turned and caught Kami's hand. Kami struggled releasing her hands from Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke struggled Keeping his grasp on Kami.

Finally, they both gave up. Sasuke and Kami both walked towards a big tree, and sat down in the shade. "Damn, Kami. Have you been training?" Sasuke asked. "Where do you think I go every Saturday morning?" Kami asked to the dumbfounded Sasuke. Sasuke just turned away. "Hey, Sasuke, this seems like a nice, peacefull place. Lets make it our secret hide-out." Kami suggested. "Why would we need a hide-out?" Sasuke asked. "Well, you know, to get away from the village and chill for a bit. Maybe we can go here to hide from rabid fan-girls/fan-guys." Kami explained. Sasuke nodded and said.

"I like the way you think, Aburaku."

"You better like it, Uchiha."

"Aburaku"

"Uchiha"

"Aburake"

"Uchiha"

"cutie-pie"

"Sweetie-face"

"Pumpkin"

"Honey"

"Sweet Pea"

"Sweet potatoe"

"I"

"like"

"to"

"train"

"hard"

"and"

"eat"

"DUMPLINGS!" they both shouted. Then fell down, laughing. All of a sudden, Sasuke and Kami head girls and guys yelling. Sasuke and Kami looked at each other and Jumped up to the most shaded branch of the tree. They both looked down adn saw their fan-girls/guys, looking for them.

When the fangilrs/guys left, they made sure it was safe, and jumped down from the branch. "Whew, that was close." Sasuke said. "Yeah."

Kami and Sasuke walked back home, late at night. They were soo tired, that akk they did was fall on their beds and fell asleep.

_Next morning_

Kami woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She stood up and realized that she was still in her clothes. 'EEEEEEWWWWWWW! I FELL ASLEEP IN MY CLOTHES! uh, gotta bathe, gotta bathe, gotta bathe!' Kami thought, and ran into the btharoom.

_Meanwhile..._

The same thing was happening with Sasuke. He ran to the bathroom and slammed against the door. Kami oppened the door and fond a swirly-eyed Sasuke. "Uh, you okay?" Kami asked. Sasuke shook his head and the swirly eyes were gone. "No! I ran into the stupid door!" Sasuke exclaimed."Well, would it kill ya to look where your going?" Kami asked Sasuke. "Uh..well.., I felt like taking a bath, BADLY!So,uh, I ran into the door." Sasuke tried to explain.. Unfortunately, Sasuke was trying to explain this stuff to thin-air.. Je turned and saw that Kami was eating some ramen in the kitchen. Sasuke just grumbled and wen tinto the bathroom and started to take a bath.

When he got out, he saw Kami, sitting in the couch, watching T.V. "Kami, I've been meaning to ask you. How do you manage to keep your room clean, and the house dirty?" Sasuke asked. "Well," Kami started, "my room is my responsibility, and the house is OUR responsibility. I try to clean ot, but you just keep on messing it up again. So I just leave it be." Kami explained. Sasuke just shrugged and went in the kitchen to get something ot eat. He searched through thew cabinets, and got out instant ramen. He boiled some water, puti t into the ramen, and waited for it to cook. "Sasuke.." Kami called. "What?" Sasuke grumbled. "..get me some water, please." she asked. "ok." H egrumbled. Sasuke got his ramen, a glass of water for Kami, and one for him. He handed the water to Kami. He muttered something that sounded like a 'thank you'. He just sat next to her, ate his ramen, and watched whatevar was on the tellie with her.

* * *

GOMEN-NASAI, MINNA! I'M SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LOOOOOONG! My teachers are being a bitch to me. Whatever. Well, I decided to ask you guys something. I'm planning to change Kami's name, vot: 

Aki

Haru

Fuyu

Natsu

or you want me to keep it 'Kami'

well, the poll is up, and tell me your vote in the reviews!


	4. Our moment

Hey peoplez! I am ultra sorry for not updating sooner! Well, here's the new chapter for **_Sasuke's Heart_**

The poll is STILL up. I know, I know, its suppoised to be up to me. But I can't decide! thats why I want to ask you guys, well, the poll is still up.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Sasuke and Kami were walking down the busy streets of Konoha. "You know, Sasuke, got a call from school. Iruka-sensei is getting out of the hospital the day after tomorrow. School starts again." Kami said. "Oh crap. You know just how to ruin my day, don't you?" Sasuke retortoed. Kami giggled. "Hey, here's an idea. Lets go swimming tomorrow for our last day of ' vacation'.  
"Really?"  
"Yup."  
"Why tomorrow? Not today?"  
"Because today, my little whiny spar partner/roommate, today we go shopping!"  
"dammit!"

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
NEXT DAY

"Sasuke!Hurry the hell up you slow bastard!"  
"Chill out, Kami! I'm not slow,your just fast." Sasuke said as he walked down the stairs. "Watever. Lets just go.". Kami ocked the door and Sasuke and her went on their way. Kami admired the beautiful scenery of the woods. "We should take walks like this more often." Kami requested. "We're only walking to the clearing." Sasuke, once again, retorted. "So? Can't you apreciate(sp?)your setting for once?"Kami practically yelled at him."But...its the clearing."Sasuke cluelessly said. "Idiot". (bet you can't guess who said that.)

They arrived at the clearing. "Wow!Its beautiful!"Kami exclaimed. Sasuke whispered something. Which sounded suspiciously like a incredible.Kami and Sasuke started taking their clothes off. (For you perverts, they are wearing their swimming suits under) Sasuke had a black swimming shorts on. Kami had a dark blue 2 piece swimsuit with laces hanging down of the top. "Whoa. Someone went shoppin." Sasuke smirked. Kami stuck her tounge out and climbed up a cliff.

"Kami? What are you gonna do?" Sasuke asked. "What do you think?" Kami retorted. "I don't know. Thats why I'm asking." Sasuke said back. Kami rolled her eyes and jumped. Kami dove into the lake and made a big splash. "God, you show-off." Sasuke said. "Shut up and get in here, you bastard." Kami yelled. Sasuke ran in and dissapeared. "Sasuke?" Kami said confused at where her best friend went. "Sasuk-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kami yelled as she sank down into the lake. Before she knew it she was underwater staring at Sasuke.

Kami started choking Sasuke. Kami stopped and her and Sasuke swam up for some air. "Whats with the choking?" Sasuke asked. "Well, whats with the dragging down?" Kami asked back. Sasuke just splashed Kami with water. Kami splashed him wit water back. They did this for about 5 minutes. Kami stopped and swam behind the waterfall. Sasuke did this too.

He found Kami sitting on a ledge. She held her knees to her chest. "Kami, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked awfully concerned. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Kami?" he repeated. "Sasuke, do you remember?" she asked. "Yes..I do." his voice was breaking.

_Flashback_

_A 6-year-ols Kami was dragging her brother. "Come on, Kyo! I want to show you something cool!" She yelled. "Hold on, Kami! We have all day!" Kyo yelled back. "Yeah, but I have to show you now!" Kami yelled as she took off her clothes TO BE IN HER BATHING SUIT. (you perverts..I swear...) "Follow me!" Kami yelled as she led him to a clearing. "Ok,ok." They both ran fast and stopped at the site of the water. "Well, c'mon! Hurry up and put on your swimming shorts! I'll turn around." she said, turing around. "Okay, i'm in them." Kyo said. "Okay! then follow me!" Kami yelled hyperactive-ly. (if thats a word)_

_Kami dove into the water. Kyo followed. She kept on swimming. When they finally got up, they were in a complletely differnt place. Kami got out of the waters. and ran. Kyo followed her and slowly, a figure of a little boy came into view. He recognized the little boy and herd Kami yelling.. "SASUKE! **SASUKE!" **she kept on yelling. Sasuke looked over. He started waving. "Kami! Finally! Hey kyo. KYO?" Sasuke said all of a sudden. "Kami, what is Kyo doing here? We were supposed to keep this place a secret!" He scolded her. "Oh, c'mon! Like Itachi doesn't know about this place!" Kami pointed out. Sasuke started to open his mouth to say something, but then he said "Good point"._

_"Wow, Kami, this is some place you got here." complimented kyo. "Thankies, aniki!" kami replied. "We better get going. I'm getting tired." Kyo said. "Ok"_

_After swimming for a little while. Saske, Kami,and Kyo ended up behind a waterfall. "Wow!This is kewl!" Kami said. "Yeah." sasuke agreed. "Well, I'm leaving." Kyo said. "Bye"_

_After a while, Sasue and Kami decided to get dressed and head back to the village of the Uchiha clan and the Aburaku clan. They were having such a nic walk, but when they arived to the village, thier innocence were forever corrupted. They found their whole clan, dead. The whole Uchiha and Aburaku clan, dead. The only man they saw was Itachi. They immediatley ran to him in tears._

_"Ita-nii-san, what happened?" Kami asked. "It's very complicated, Kami." He answered. "Good thing your alive!" Sasuke said. "Why wouldn't I be alive? I'm the one who killed them." Itachi stated calmly. Kami and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why would you do such a thing, Ita-nii-san?" Kami asked. "Just wanted to see if I was strong enough." He said, shrugging. "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU, ITA! IT'S NEOUGH TO DO IT TO OUR CLAN, BUT KAMI'S? YOUR HORRIBLE! **HORRIBLE!"** Sasuke yelled, stepping infront of Kami._

_Itachi just glared at them. He left without saying another word. Sasuke and Kami just hugged each other._

_End Flashback (I know, I know. That's not how it happened. But it's my story, dammit! It happens how I say it happens! Ok, back to the story!)_

"Behind a waterfall..." Kami began. "Was the last time we ever spent with Kyo. Was the last moment our eyes were innocent..." Sasuke finished. "Kami..." Sasuke said as he hugged her. Kami gladly returned the embrace. "You know, Sasuke, my parents told me somethig before they died" Kami said. "What is that?" Sasuke asked curiously. "We were going to join the Aburaku and the Uciha clan. It was supposed to take place a week after their deaths. By then the Aburaku and the Uchiha clan would've have been one. But since only two remained of the clans, the ceremony could not have been preformed." Kami explaned. Sasuke stood there, horror-struck. (if thats a word)

"Well, Kami, I'm glad that they weren't joined." Sasuke said. " Why?" Kami asked. But when she turned around, her lips met Sasuke's. This took her by shock. But she gladly returned the kiss.

* * *

The end! of the chapter! Did you like it? Hope so! reviews! Sorry about the long update. I just couldn't think of what was gonna happen. But then, my bff (best friend forever) Kyoshiro Watanbe, (His real name, I will not say. Oh, and he's an author here on read his stories! They're awesome!) gave me a great idea. So, this was his great idea! Well, ja!


	5. GHA! Back to school

Hey all! i am soooooooo effing sorry for the long awaited update! i had a HUGE writers block for a couple of months..then, i started skewl, and my teachers gave me a shitload of homework.. THEN... when i finally got a good idea.. i couldn't type it, or write it down, because my bro was using it at the time.. and I wasted ALL of my notebook paper on drawing..and they weren't even very good... --; well, here i am, and still incredibly sorry for not updating for so long!

* * *

Sasuke's Heart..Ch. 5: New Found Love 

Kami broke the kiss, stood up, and started walking back and frth, mumbling to herself. Sasuke also stood up. "Kami, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you...its just that...i've wanted to for so long, and--" Sasuke said, but was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

It took him a while to realize that it was Kami who has kissed him. When they broke apart, Kami started to talk. "No, don't be sorry. I also wanted to kiss you for so long. I just never had the guts." As she was saying this, she made her way to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. But his smile turned into a confused frown. "Then how come after we kissed, you stood up, and started mumbling like it was a bad thing," Sasuke asked. Kami started to giggle, which evolved to chuckling, which evolved to laughing, which evolved into Kami rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. Sasuke jus stood ther, dumbfounded as to why she was on the floor laughing her ass off.

"Sasuke," Kami said as she started to calm down, "the only thing iw a mumbling was how lucky, and happy i am that out of all your fan girls, some of them being prettier, you picked me. ME." She gave Sasuke a kiss and smiled."Kami, in my eyes, no one can be prettier than you." Sasuke replied, smiling at the beautiful girl laying her head on his chest. Fora awhile, they just stood there, enjoying each others warmth.

"We should be heading back, we need to get out stuff ready for tomorrow," Kami suggested. Sasuke nodded, and they swam from their secret hidout behind the waterfall. They resurrfaced in the clearing, and swam to shore.

"How long were we here?" Kami asked. It was dusk and the sun was setting, with a beatufil magenta sky surrounding its dissapearing, yellow body...that sounds pretty overdramatic. When they arrived the clearing, however, the sun was up high, and it was about 3:00 p.m.

"I don't know. Lets just head backhome before dark" Sasuke said as he was putting his shirt on. Kami nodded and put on her shirt and pants. (remember, when they arrived, they were wearing they're swimsuits under they're clothes!) They gathered all of their things and walked home.

* * *

When they got home, the sun had almost set. "Whaaaa! i'm beat!" Kami said as she collapsed on the couch. She was starting to close her eyes, but was once again awaken by a pillow hitting her head. 

"Wake up! you have to take a bath! And we still need to get our stuff ready for tomorrow!" Sasuke said, and Kami groaned. "Since when were YOU the responsible one!" She exclaimed, throwing the pillow at Sasuke. She went to the bathroom, and took a bath...duh...

Sasuke, while waiting for Kami to finish, got his stuff ready. H gut his shuriken, kunai, and other things packed neatly in his holster pack. Right when he finished, Kami stepped out in her lavendar silk pajamas. "Your turn," She said and went to her room. She started acking her stuff. When she was done, she laid down on her bed, and almost immediatley fell asleep.

Sasuke got out of the bathroom, and went to check on Kami. He found her fast asleep on her bed, and her stuff neatly packed next to her bed.He went to his own bedroom and fell asleep, thinking of a certain someone.

* * *

Next day... 

Kami woke up to the annoying, beeping sound of the digital clock on the nightstand nest to her bed. She slammed her fist on the snooze button, and glanced at her clock. (it read 6:00 a.m.) She went to her bathroom, and took a shower. After she was done, she combed her brownhair until it was tangle-free. She put her undergarments on, a plain white t-shirt, and dark blue pants. She also slipped on 2 black fingerless gloves. She pute on her ninja slippers, and strapped her holster pack on her right thigh. She dried her hair a bit,decideing (sp?)to let it down, and stepped out of the bathroom.

She glanced at her clock. '6:30, alright. Well, better wake Sasuke up," Kami thought. She went in his bedroom and saw his head pop out from tangled sheets. Then, an evil idea popped into her evil little head. She walked up to Sasuke. "Sasuke," she whispered tenderly into his hear. "Hmmm?" He "asked" groggly (sp?) and shifted his head towards Kami's head. She climbed on Sasuke's bed, stood up, and started jumping around, careful not to jump on Sasuke. "WAKE UP! SASUKE, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Kami yelled, still jumping around his bed.

Sasuke was just sitting there, eyes wide, and lips parted a bit. When Kami was sure that Sasuke was copletely awake, she stopped jumping, and got off his bed, an in innocent smile on her face. Sasuke was just sitting there, trying to comprehend what just happened. Then it hit him. Literelly, a pillow hit him. "Hllo! You sleeping with your eyes open or something? Get your ass out of bed and get ready for school!" Kami yelled at him.

"Kami, what the hell!" Sasuke yelled. "What?" she replied with a confused look on her face. "Couldn't you have woken m up a little bit nicer!"

"No"

"Why not!"

"Cause I felt like being evil. Now take a shower, and get dressed, and you better not take your freakin' time, or you can forget about breakfast." Kami said as she walked out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen. Sasuke just sighed, and went to take a shower. He stepped out in his usula clothing, in his usual hair, ninjia sandals, and his holster pack strapped to his thigh. When he got into the kitchen, there was a smell. The Kind of smelly smell that smells...smelly (a/n: lol, i got that from 'we met in home ec' by HazelEyed Freak)

"Wacha' cookin'?" Sasuke asked as he sat down.

"Bacon, eggs, and juice," Kami said. "How can you cook juice?"

"Shut up and eat, dumbass" Kami said and threw a spoon and fork at Sasuke. After eating, they went to the bathroom, and brushed their teeth. Now they went on their merry way to school...naw just playing..but they did go to school.

* * *

On the way... 

Sasuke and Kami were walking down the street, arms linked, and talking about nothing, and everything.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hmmm?"

"I got a riddle for you"

"Shoot..i bet i can figure it out"

"How many animals of each kind did moses take on the ark with him?"

"Thats freaking easy..2"

"Baka, the answer is 0!"

"What the hell? No it isn't!"

"yes it is!"

"prove it!"

"Moses didn't build the ark! Noah did!"

"oh..."

"Hahahahahaha, i am soo smart...

"Shut up, that was tricky!" as Sasuke said this, they arrived at school. They entered in the classroom, and all eyes were on them. Then.. -blink- "SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAASSSSSUUUUUUUUKKKKKEEEEEEEE-KKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

"WHY ARE YOU LINKING ARMS WITH HER!"

"YEAH! SHE'S WIERD!"

"LINK ARMS WITH ME!"

"NO, WITH ME!"

"blabber blabber blabber" Sasuke and Kami ignored these blabbering fangirls and went deeper into class. then..-blink- "KKKKKAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIII-CCCCCHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

"WHY! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!"

"NOO! KAMI-CHAN, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS!"

"WHY ARE YOU LINKING ARMS WITH SASUKE-SAN!"

"KAMI-CHAN! HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!"

"blabber blabber blabber" Sasuke and kami ignored these blabbering fanboys and went even deeper in class, and the only people sitting was Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto. Shikamaru and Chouji were in their own world, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were talking amongst themselves, but Naruto was just sitting there, by himself.

"Sasuke, lets sit with him," Kami said walking towards Naruto. "The dead-last!" Sasuke said. Kami just glared at him, which made him shut up, and walked towards Naruto.

"Ohayou! I'm Kami," Kami greeted, "And I'm sure you know Sasuke." Naruto was just sitting there, surprised that they were talking to him, but soon regained his composture as the happy-go-lucky 12-year-old we all know and love. "Ohayou! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future hokage!" Naruto said. Kami just smiled and sweatdropped. Kami and Sasuke sat down, and started talking with Naruto. (a/n: ok, i'm gonna do something different rite now, ok?)

K: So, why do you want to be Hokage?

N: I want everyone to Notice me!

S: Why? it's gonna be annoying, and your gonna have all these people following you, and asking for your autograph

K: Sasuke, i'm sure he has a good reason why he wants everyone to notice him

N: Yeah, i do! Thanks, Mimi-chan!

K and S: Mimi-chan?

N: Yeh, i thought it sounds Kinda cute.

K: Heh, yeh, it does sounds pretty cute.

S: umm...I think I'll stick to calling you Kami

K: hmph..fine

(a/n: ok, back to normal story mode)

"HEY! THEY'RE GONE!" a fanboy yelled. "THEY'RE OVER THERE!"

"GET THEM!"

"I don't think so, Ino-chan" A voice cut them. "Iruka-Sensei!" the whole class yelled. -blink- "WELCOME BACK IRUKA-SENSEI!" came from Naruto and Kami. "Yeah, welcom back" Sasuke said after. "Thank you. Now, just because I just came back from the hospital, doesn't mean that i won't be giving you a full lesson today!" Iruka stated, and the whole class groaned. "Suck it up!"

And that..is a day in the life of Sasuke and Kami

* * *

Hey guys! I am, once again, so sorry for not updating for such a long tim!i'll try updating this story faster! 

K, yeh, you should, i was tired of waiting for you!

S: Yeah! what took so long, anyway!

Me: Some technical diffculties

N: How come it took so long for me to show up!

Me: Shut up, at least ur int it! ok, well, hope you guys update! until next time!


End file.
